An arrow for your heart
by Spektor vox
Summary: feliciano is a boy who was born a half dragon. living a double life with the secret society of mythical creatures and slowly getting sucked into the regular world of humans he falls hopelessly in love with a hunter (now turned knight) Ludwig. will he be able to capture the Germans heart? and if he does will he be able to maintain the relationship? Gerita. spamano *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano smiled as he awoke in his dark bedroom

"Ve~" he whispered sitting up and looking at his clock which read 09:00AM

It had been tuned to a particular kingdom on account of the fact that their house wasn't actually (technically) situated on earth

But to be fair not a lot of kingdoms-not even the one he liked going into- accepted magical creatures and wizards.

Feliciano yawned and got started on his daily routine

He was half-human half dragon but unlike his brother he was so much more human than dragon which meant he was quite a weak but energetic person

"Are you going back to the human village today?" Lovino asked as his brother grabbed his bag

"Ve~" Feliciano nodded

"mom sent us some more of those Arab coins she seems to be picking up while she's working away from the house," Lovino said making a small pouch materialise then throwing the money at him "these are yours s feel free to spend them as you wish"

Feliciano nodded

By mom Lovino obviously meant his mom who took Feliciano in after his own mom didn't want anything to do with a Halfling but he loved her all the same

"thank you fratello~" he smiled before putting the pouch in his bag and leaving the house

As soon as he went through the door, he froze as the cold air hit him and then went back inside

"Elizabeta you left the spell on your boyfriends house!" he called shivering from the amarelle kingdoms violent winter

"Sorry~" Elizabeta sang from upstairs

Feliciano quickly changed the spell and exited the house ending up in the Jautenhime kingdom which was currently experiencing spring

He wasn't TOO far from entering the kingdom, actually he was only a small walk away

He looked back at the small cottage he had opened the door for

It was actually just a decoy Elizabeta had made sure to set up since he went to the kingdom a lot by buying the place from nearby farmer and keeping a spell on the place so it kept itself clean and managed.

The brunette smiled and immediately started to make his way to the kingdoms market

Of course entering the city was easy he had travel papers that were enchanted byhis mother (who used to make them travel a lot) and they worked all the time, he imagined that the guards just thought that he was some Sheppard's son.

Feliciano was always careful not to get too close to people, he loved them dearly but he felt that getting too close would only be problematic for his brother and the other tenants of their home which at one point was a rather interesting dragon which Lovino liked because he received a book of medicine from him in return for letting him hide there away from the villagers who were calling for his blood

"So Feli, you come to buy more tomatoes today?" Antonio asked from his stall

"Actually..." Feliciano said taking out the pouch "I've only got these to trade, my brother said that my mom had left them and gave them to me this morning, how much are they worth?" he asked

Antonio studied the coins

"Arabian gold" he breathed before sighing, "it would be troublesome to let you buy any of my tomatoes because then I'd have to calculate how many tomatoes i owe you since I fear I do not have enough"

"that's ok" Feliciano smiled before handing the farmer two of the coins "just take this and I'll just take a basket, Ve?"

"well...I guess It's ok but I must tell you that this deal benefits me more than it does you" Antonio shrugged before starting to help Feliciano fill his basket with tomatoes "oh, Feli I forgot to mention that a certain Prussian is inviting you out for a semi-party at the bar tonight, his brother's come into town and he really wants you two to meet"

"Ve? You mean the hunter?" he asked nervously

He had heard tales the Gilbert the nobleman's brother was a hunter of mythical creatures who caused trouble for others

"Actually he's recently been dubbed a knight by the king so now he'd in the kingdom to stay"

That didn't make the Italian feel better but he couldn't deny or it would seem out of the ordinary and he couldn't really think of an excuse

"Ve~ I'd love to" he smiled "I'll see you tonight then, Ve~"

"si, by amigo" Antonio said as he walked away.

Feliciano basically broke down the door when he entered

"Fratello!" he exclaimed

"what is it bastardo!" his brother shouted from the living room where he was reading a book

"I was invited to go drinking tonight by Antonio"

"Not that bastard again" Lovino sighed he hadn't met the man but he'd heard a lot about him

"But it's because gilberts brother is in town!"

"The **_motherfucking_** _hunter_?"

"Ve, apparently now he's a knight"

Lovino bit his bottom lip before beckoning his brother into the attached alchemy room

"I think I've got just the thing for this," he said

Feliciano watched as his brother went through the endless shelves looking for potions before smiling triumphantly

"This!" he exclaimed "will make you seem human"

"Ve? But I do look human" he said

"It will make you look more like a human, see other creatures can tell your not human because they sense it but this will make you completely human"

"Ve? But what about my powers?"

"You'll still be able to use them but try not to use them too much because it'll slowly wear away the potion and I'll have to make you a new one"

Feliciano stared at the portion before taking it from his brother

"Ve? Do I drink it?" he asked

Lovino sighed

"Of course you drink it bastard" he snapped before leaving the room

Feliciano slowly brought the glowing potion to his lips and drank it

He'd always been cautious when drinking potions because of a certain incident that occurred during his childhood which left him with a certain fear of the stuff

Bu this one didn't taste so bad

Actually it tasted bland and like nothing but at the same time spontaneous and rumbling...if that makes any sense

The Italian smiled and placed the empty bottle on the table before exiting the alchemy room

"Ve~ thanks fratello" he smiled as he passed the fiery red head.

...oOo...

Feliciano opened the door to the bar and walked in

He knew this was the place because Gilbert always picked this place to celebrate with his friends

Surely enough he spotted the Prussian at his usual table with a certain Frenchman and Spaniard

"Hey Feliciano you made it!" Gilbert smiled "I was starting to think I was gonna have to drink in your place"

"Ve~ remember what I told you about drinking" he said In a nagging tone

"Yea, yea. Don't do too much of It or something like that" Gilbert said dismissively

Feliciano smiled, that was one of the few things his brother had drilled into his head.

"So where's your brother?" Feliciano asked noticing that there were only three people at the table

"I am here" a deep voice came from behind

Feliciano turned expecting to see someone around his size and quite happy looking but instead saw a totally hot. _Totally_ sexy, tall muscular blonde with enchanting blue eyes

Feliciano froze instantly and felt his face go red

"Uhh...hello?" the man said slowly getting closer

"Ve! Sorry you just scared me!" he exclaimed backing away

_'That was close'_ he thought his heart racing

If the German had gotten any closer, the Italian in him might have come out and he may have jumped the poor guy.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt" the German greeted "gilberts younger brother"

"Ve~ I am Feliciano Vargas, I usually buy tomatoes from Antonio," he said awkwardly

He was not sure what it was about this man but...

It was at that moment.

That day.

That hour.

And...well you get the point

For some strange reason Feliciano Vargas fell in love and decided that he would do whatever he could to get this man to feel the same.

**HA**

**Let's hope I can maintain this and my other story**

**I did lots of crack pairings in my other story and decided to try something that was a little more...well yea.**

**Reviews help update**

**Panda. Out.**

**ヽ ****(●´∀｀●****)ノ**


	2. Chapter 2

**i feel so bad updating this but not another story which someone asked for an update in**

* * *

Feliciano looked down at the list he had just finished creating.

He had stayed up a long time making it and had put as much effort into it as he did when he was making pasta

The half dragon then smiled then looked over at his clock which read 04:00AM

_'Ve?'_ he thought _'I couldn't have stayed up THAT long'_

The Italian then sighed

He'd have to initiate the plan later tomorrow than hoped but that didn't matter

The Italian then got up and turned off his lights-which were actually just glowing crystals- before falling onto his bed and letting calm and sweet sleep envelop him in her gentle arms.

...oOo...

_A small boy with brown hair looked up at the sky for a long time_

_"Amah what is a wizard?" he asked the woman who was taking care of him_

_"a wizard?" she asked "a wizard is partially what I am" she smiled "we are creatures who can create magic and find the shortcuts and spells to change reality"_

_"so can I be a wizard?" Feliciano asked_

_"of course you can be a wizard" she smiled "even if you were born half dragon you can still learn all the spells to become a wizard"_

_The small boy smiled hen looked over at his older half-brother_

_"When I'm older I want to become one of the best wizards In the world" his brother stated firmly "so I can help people like you do amah"_

_"I hope so, and what about you Feli? What do you want to become?" she asked looking down at him with her amber eyes_

_"I want to become a farmer so I can live a peaceful life with the humans"_

_His mothers smile slowly faded_

_"be careful when settling down near humans Feli" she breathed "they fear us and fear when you let it grow, can become a powerful weapon" she said_

_Feliciano kept his gaze on her for a while_

_"is that what happened to papa?" he asked looking up at the night sky_

_"yes, he was the subject to untamed fear" she said almost sadly..._

...oOo...

Feliciano held up the letter to Elizabeta

"Feli, what is this?" she asked staring at it

"It's...I-it's a letter to apply for knighthood, I need permission because I am still 18"

"Oh my, why would you apply for such a thing"

Feliciano's face flushed as he thought Ludwig

"is see" she said giving a grin and letting her cat ears start to move around "well I'll let you apply as long as your brother never finds out. The knights sometimes go after some of our own but as long as you stay fairly low in the ladder you won't ever have to turn on your own" she stated quietly before signing the letter and leaving

Feliciano lifted the letter up like it was the holy grail and let out a laugh before dashing for the front door

**Phase one: get closer to him.**

...oOo...

When he finally got up to the castle and gave in his letter the man stared him up and down

"ok then, Feliciano Vargas..." he said his name slowly "since you seem so egar to join you will be allowed to take the trail today with the rest of the applicants"

"Ve? So soon?" Feliciano thought before noticing a black haired foreigner standing behind the man with a blank expression on his face

He'd been told by Antonio that usually there was a week before you did a trail so he thought he'd be able to train himself in that time

"Yes come through here" the tall man said starting to lead him through the knighs section of the lage castle.

Feliciano looked down at the regular knights who were training as they passed

Ludwig didn't seem to be with them...

"Ve, I'm Feliciano" he said greeting the other late applicant

"I am Honda Kiku," he said giving a small bow

"Ve~ you bow just like Yao"

"You know yao-onii san?" Kiku asked

"Alright go through here and listen to the instructor" the man said opening a door and letting the two in

Feliciano stepped in and found himself with a group of people who were all facing Ludwig who seemed to be leading the class

"What is this?" Ludwig asked

"he's a late entrant but he seems pretty egar so let him join in" the soldier said calmly

"Fine" Ludwig sighed "your Feliciano right?" he asked

The Italian nodded and went forth to the front of the group

"The training will span over three days

You will be briefed in how to use your equipment for today" Ludwig stated "unless your lucky enough to be invited to see the beheading of a creature we caught in the forest last week"

Excited whispers filled the room

"But if anyone here fails to learn how to use their equipment then I will be forced to decline the invitation" Ludwig added which just seemed to get the room more buzzed

_'Ve? I didn't know that humans were this bloodthirsty' _Feliciano thought nervously before being handed a gag and led to a different room

"You have 10 minutes to memorize the names of everything in this bag, you can do it together or alone, I don't care just get it done"

Feliciano opened the bag and stared in

"What the fuck are binoculars?" someone asked

"You use them to look at things which are far away" Feliciano stated

"And this?" someone else said taking another object out

"Magnifying glass, it does the opposite, Ve~" he smiled before taking the things out of the bag

He actually knew everything in this bag because his mom used to make them travel with her before she got the house set up in 'empty space'

"Ve?" he said looking through the things "Luddy, wouldn't we need a map or compass? At the least?" he asked "without it how could we make your way around?"

"well spotted" Ludwig said quite impressed "I purposely left those out"

"Oh" Feliciano said starting to put the things away "I already know what's in this bag, it's standard trading g travel right?" he asked

"Yes" Ludwig said sounding quite excited

_'So this is what he's into' _Feliciano thought as a warm feeling filled his heart as the German smiled

"My mother travels a lot so I've already come across this stuff" he said

"She should be careful" Ludwig said "there's been an increase in creatures crawling around here and they seem to be getting more dangerous"

"Ve, she's a capable person and I trust she'll be able to hold her own against magical beasts" he said quite truthfully

He had once seen the woman tear apart something that was twice her size and trying to eat them.

After around 10 minutes of conversing with Kiku who apparently had a very sharp memory Ludwig then started testing everyone

They all must have been really excited because nobody dared get anything wrong since everyone so desperately wanted to see the magical creature get beheaded.

"Alright since you have all passed we can now go through to the hall where the creature will get it's head removed "he had said it so casually Feliciano almost didn't feel nervous about entering the large room

There were other people there too

People who wanted to see this creature brought to 'justice'.

Feliciano took the seat nearest to the guillotine.

Dread was actually starting to fill him

"Feliciano-san you're shaking" a Turkish guy stated

"I just don't like blood that much" Feliciano covered

The young Italian continued to watch as the creature was brought in, chained and with a bag over it's head

The guard who had brought him in roughly removed it to show a boy who looked like he was his age

"This devil boy has been casting spells over some of our farmers crops and ruining them" h guard said

"You hurt my sister" the boy spat angrily but whimpered when the guard hit him across the head

Feliciano watched in horror as this played out

The boy was walked to the guillotine and his head was placed on it

_'I can't watch this'_ he though looking to his left where Kiku was sat expecting to see that calm stoic face

But this time he saw something else in Kiku's expression

He knew this boy.

He knew this boy

And he didn't want him to die

He could see it in his eyes, Kiku was torn between getting up and helping him or just sitting there and watching him die

Feliciano already knew his choice though, Kiku wasn't getting up

The other boy noticed the Japanese man but then looked down at the ground seemingly resigning to his fate

This put it all up to Feliciano

He would either have to save him or let him die like Kiku was planning to do.

_'He's the same age as me'_ Feliciano told himself _'If Lovino saw a kid who was my age about to get killed he would do anything to save that kid, and Lovino is never wrong'_

The Italian then watched as the guard went over to the rope which held up the blade and lifted it up high

"any last words?" the guard asked the boy

"mea vox audiatur ab innocentia deorum" the boy whispered much like his mother had once whispered when...

Feliciano uttered a spell as the blade was dropped

It was a silent spell which required no words.

There were gasps all around as the boy on the guillotine disappeared before he could get his head chopped off

"He...Escaped?" Ludwig said in confusion

"Ve? Can they do that?" Feliciano said feigning idiocy

"No their not meant to be able to escape if you bind them with silver and holywater" the guard said "and he was definitely a werewolf"

"Then maybe there was another one" one of the applicants suggested which made Feliciano freeze on the inside

_'just send us home'_ Feliciano thought

"I can see magical creatures for what they are when wearing this" Ludwig said showing them his arm band "there were no other magical creatures"

_'home'_

"maybe he was just a cunning one" the guard spat angrily

_'now please'_

"so we don't get to see one of their kind beheaded?" someone said in a disappointed tone

_'come on...'_

"you'll get to see plenty of that if you pass this course" Ludwig sighed "but right now you've all passed the first day of training so you may go home and rest"

_'yes!'_ Feliciano thought getting up

"Kiku would you like to come over?" he asked the Japanese man

"I-I...yes I have no reason to decline" Kiku stated

"great!" Feliciano smiled

He tried not to leave too fast

"I live just outside the city so I hope you don't mind it if we walked"

"Not at all" Kiku said following the Italian

...oOo...

Feliciano could see just ho uncomfortable Kiku was right now

The shorter boy was tapping his fingers against his thigh in an effort to maybe calm himself but the Italian knew it was not working

"So...Kiku" Feliciano said as they reached his front door "who was that werewolf to you?" he asked

"What? I did not know him!" Kiku said

"Liar" Feliciano sighed before opening his front door and pushing the Japanese man in before entering and changing the spell on the door so he couldn't run away

"I know that you two knew one another" Feliciano stated

"h-how?"

"Because you didn't want to see him die" Feliciano smiled before his brother stormed out into the corridor

"Feliciano what the**_ FUCK_** have I told you about randomly transporting people into our house?" he shouted angrily

"Sorry fratello but it was an emergency" Feliciano said in a whiney tone

The werewolf then poked his head out from the living room

"nii-chan" he smiled going over and hugging a dumbfounded Kiku who was on the floor "thank you for getting your friends to save me"

Kiku sat there frozen for a moment more before hugging the boy

"You idiot I told you not to get caught" he breathed hugging his bother tightly

"it wasn't my fault, they hurt meimei"

"is she alright?" Kiku asked in worried tone

"She is fine, Yao came and saved her before it escalated"

Kiku gave another sigh of relief

"thank you Feliciano-san for saving my brother"

"Ve~ it was my pleasure" Feliciano said "I didn't know that there were any other magical creatures living I the kingdom"

"Yea, my brothers a doctor there" he said calmly "we actually live quite far from the kingdom itself but we're all creatures from the eastern world who ended up under the same roof so using magic o get to places isn't new to us"

"Ve~ how is Yao doing now? He stayed with us a few years ago and I haven't talked to him in a while"

"he's fine" Kiku smiled "but I think he'll be very worried if I don't get this baka home"

Feliciano turned and put the proper spell on the door

"this will take you back to the door we entered" he stated with a smile pushing it open "make sure you say hello to Yao for me, Ve~"

"Bye angry half-dragon!" the werewolf smiled running out of the house

As soon as Feliciano closed the door, he gave his brother a very warm smile

"thank you for patching up Kiku's brother" he said happily

Lovino flushed and walked back into the living room muttering to himself about bastards falling out of thin air.

_'Ok phase one of the plan didn't go to the letter but at least now you kow what he likes and you've gotten close to him.'_ Feliciano thought as he headed to his room.

* * *

**Translations.**

***mea vox audiatur ab innocentia deorum= let my voice of innocence be heard by the gods.**

**Ok that's just about it I guess**

** I felt like updating this so...yea**

**I really want to continue this so reviews would be nice.**

**And they'd make me a happy panda. **


	3. Chapter 3

You know those days when you're just minding your own business and then you realise that something has changed?

Yea, it was like that.

Lovino was awoken by the sound of his brother running around trying to get ready

"Feliciano what the fuck are you doing in. My. Room?" the half dragon asked opening his eyes and making his little brother freeze

"will uhh...I'm going out today and I..uh..."

"Make sure that you don't get all messy again," Lovino groaned

"Ve~" his brother sang picking something sharp and shiny up and running out of the room

_'Great, now I'm awake'_ Lovino thought sighing angrily

It was dark outside but it was always dark in this dimension, but sometimes there were stars.

Lovino sat up and slowly got out of bed to start his daily routine

1. Shower.

2. Get ready to go out.

3. Decide not to leave the fucking house.

4. Sit in the living room studying spells for the rest of the day.

5. Complain when Feliciano treks dirt into the house.

6. Make dinner

7. Complain when Elizabeta comes home absurdly late and threaten not to feed her the next time she does it

8. Study spells again

9. Go to bed really late.

Lovino was completely and utterly ready to do it too.

He honestly was but as he started stage number 4, he realised

_'where the hell has that bastardo been going out to and why the hell did he take my sword?'_ he thought

His brother was coward; there was no other way to put it

So something in Lovino nagged him to go and check it out because when a coward picks up a sword the coward is usually the one most hurt.

Lovino stared at the door for a while before grabbing his navy blue cloak

His mother had sent it to him for when he:

_'Grows some balls and gets the hell out of the house'_

Yea...she's the type of mother who throws you into the ocean first chance she gets...then shoots at you if you somehow manage to swim...

The 20 year old male took a deep breath and stepped out of the house

_'god how long has it been since I've been outside?'_ the half dragon thought pulling his cloak over his head some more and starting to walk

He could see the infamous kingdom that his brother always went on about in the distance, shining n all its humane glory and all that shit.

_'Alright so all you gotta do is find the bastard and stop him from hurting himself'_ Lovino thought as h showed his travel papers to the guys at the lower gate

"Have a nice day" one of them smiled as he passed

Lovino didn't stop he just kept walking

He knew this place allowed wizards to walk through but they wouldn't hesitate to chop off your head at the first sign of trouble

After around 10 minutes of wandering Lovino quickly decided that he should as someone

He stopped in front of a small grocer's shop he assumed his brother usually went to because of the sheer number of tomatoes the guy had and the number that they bought

"E-excuse me?" he asked nervously

_'Damn it it's been so fucking long since I've talked to someone'_ he thought nervously

"Ah! Feli~" the grocer smiled at him

"I'm not that airheaded bastard!" Lovino shouted angrily slamming his hand on the cart which seemed to surprise the grocer "I-I'm his brother. Where is the bastard damn it?" he asked not looking at the guy

"_Oh_, your his half brother Lovi~" the guy smiled happily "Feli was right you are _spicy_!"

"First of all what the FUCK is a Lovi, secondly who the hell are you calling s_picy_?!" Lovino said angrily

The grocer only seemed to laugh at his foul language which made his cheeks burn

"goddamn it just where the hell is my brother, I need to stop him before he hurts him or some shit like that with whatever the fuck he's been going off and doing" Lovino stated

"Oh you don't know?" the grocer asked "he's gone to the castle for knights training, I think it's cute because he's only doing it because he's fallen in love with Ludwig but he's really trying his best...huh?"

The Spaniard stopped as he caught the Italian's expression

He looked like he had seen the living breathing medusa.

"H-he WHAT?" the Italian snapped angrily

Antonio could only watch as his cheeks got redder and redder until—

"**_OHHH_** I'll kill that **_fucker_**!" Lovino exclaimed as he burst into flames promptly setting fire to everything in a meter radius which seemed to be Antonio's stall "kill him, burn him then bury him in the sea!"

Antonio then watched, as Lovino only seemed to get hotter and hotter

"Until l there's nothing left!" he finally shouted before _exploding_

The Spaniard gasped and stared up at where the Italian had once stood

_'oh god'_ he thought_ 'oh lord'_

"Antonio are you alright?" another stall owner asked "that stupid wizard obliterated your stall!"

"I-I'm ok" Antonio whispered with a shaky voice "p-perfectly ok".

It didn't make any sense.

For the first time in a long time

This didn't make any sense.

...oOo...

Feliciano smiled as he entered his home

"Fratello I'm home~" he sang thinking of Ludwig who congratulated him for outrunning that wild demon bunny thing totally tried to kill him

"Feliciano Vargas" his brother's voice came "how. _Dare_. You."

_'Oh no, he couldn't have found out'_ Feliciano immediately thought as his brother stepped out into the corridor **_on fire_**

"How dare you go the other motherfucking castle and learn how to kill your own!"

"Wh-what?" Feliciano stuttered "I haven't been killing our own...well I've been rained how to klill our own but I haven't killed anyone a-and fratello don't kill me!"

"How could you do something as important as this and not inform me? I am your brother damn it!" Lovino shouted his voice breaking at the last word

Feliciano then looked at his brother carefully

He wasn't angry he was...upset

"oh...I'm sorry" Feliciano said slowly stepping forward "I'm really sorry...i promise I won't do it again so please forgive me?" he asked in the way his mother taught him

She'd learned how to tame dragons after spending so much time with their father and she'd taken the liberty of teaching him what she could

Lovino hugged his brother

"You better be fucking sorry" he sniffed "I can't believe I glad to find out like that," he said

"Like what?" Feliciano asked

"I went into the village and that grocer you always talk about told me," he said

"Oh...well I'm proud of you, you stormed all the ways home and didn't destroy anything" Feliciano chuckled "...right?" he questioned his chuckle dying

"I...may have e-exploded in front of that grocers stall but I'm sure he's the only one who knows who I was...so...yea"

All of a sudden, Feliciano's face contorted in a way that screamed:

**_'_**_Why the fuck would you do that to me?!'_

"I-I can fix this" Lovino said letting go of his brother and turning to teleport away

"No! You'll only make it worse!" Feliciano shouted grabbing his brother

"I won't!" Lovino exclaimed

"You will!" Feliciano shouted holding on tighter

"Feli I won't!"

"But you can't apologise properly to save your life! Even_ amah_ said so!"

"You **_fucker_**!" Lovino shouted hitting his brother away

"I'll fucking show you!" he exclaimed as stormed into the alchemy room locking the door behind himself and the quickly moving to flip though his large book of spells

He'd never had to use a locating spell but he knew he'd found one and put it into the grand book

Lovino let the book flip- to the right page for him before impatiently reading the damn spell while thinking of that fucker

He ignored his brother banging at the door as he put his hands together to merge the spells to he could get to that bastard as quick as possible.

...oOo...

Antonio sat on his porch looking out at his tomato field

The Spaniard sighed contentedly

"I wish this moment could last forever," he said to himself

All of a sudden there was alight gust of wind and he suddenly felt like someone wanted for him to die.

_Really __**badly.**_

"I knew you'd come her to kill me" he said standing and turning to face the short Italian

He didn't have a cloak on now so really In the face of (probable) death all Antonio would be able to say is that he went out with flushed cheeks; his last words being:

"You're actually kind of cute"

The Italian hissed and then looked down

"I'm not here to kill you bastardo" Lovino said slowly "I'm here to apologise about your cart, i-I was angry and if you want I'll fix it for you"

_'An apology?' _Antonio thought incredulously

"So...I'll live? He asked just to make sure

"Only if you promise not to tell our secret to anyone" Lovino hissed bringing aflame to his hand

"Wow Lovi~ your such a nice guy~" Antonio smiled hugging the dragon "so what is Feli anyway?"

"That bastardo a half dragon...technically"

"Technically?" the Spaniard pressed tilting his head in confusion

"well our dad was a Halfling himself, dragon and phoenix that's why he was so powerful but stupid...so..._so __**stupid...**_and promiscuous...god the promiscuity of that man..." Lovino's tone seemed to be getting darker and darker as he continued "but really all Feli knows is that his dad was a dragon and if we tell him anymore he'll just get confused because he can't really use his phoenix powers very well"

"What can phoenix's do that dragons can't?"

"They can use healing magic" Lovino stated "and their generally calmer people, that'why he's usually so...docile"

"That's a mean word Lovi~" Antonio whined

"But it's true!" Lovino snapped "either way I'm genuinely better at magic because my mom was also a pretty damn good wizard blood so..."

"I get it" Antonio smiled sitting back down on the edge of his porch "your good at magic and he's good a communication"

Lovino nodded staring down at the ground before frowning

"Hey!" he shouted angrily at the Spaniard, "you wanna **_die_** today?"

"Aw Lovi~" Antonio gushed

"I keep telling you that's **not** my name, I don't even know what the hell a _Lovi_ is meant to be anyway!"

"It's your nickname"

"Don't nickname people without permission!"

So yea...

One day your sitting at home living the same routing

The next you're...

"Fuck you bastardo!" Lovino shouted punching Antonio

"Ah! Lovi~ stop that hurts!" the Spaniard laughed

Well to be honest I'm not sure what you call it.

**There you go**

**I had fun writing this**

**The story may get a bit darker next chapter or soon i dunno**

**But I rated it M because things die and I haven't really killed anyone or anything yet...:D**

**Next week I go back to school so...yea**

**I might start to update less but please forgive me in advance.**

**Panda out.**

**ヽ ****(●´∀｀●****)ノ**


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano walked quite happily towards his home, he had spent the day (once again) training at the castle

After getting past the initial day everything got harder but he was slowly getting closer to ludwigs heart

The Italian gave a small sigh

"What the hell are you so happy about?" a blonde male beside him asked

_'Right'_ Feliciano thought, his mood instantly dropping

"Nothing" he said quietly

He had been found out.

Ok. So things didn't go that badly.

This guy Vash from the mercenary guild had taken one look at him and Kiku and identified them as non human. However, luckily for them he wasn't the human hating type.

Just the people hating type in general.

"S-so Vash"

"It's pronounced Bach," the male said putting a hand on his gun again

"r-right" Feliciano said, "w-why is it that you want to come over to my house?" he asked

"If you want me not to spill your little secret then I want to make sure that you're not truly dangerous" Vash said in a hard voice

"I-I see" Feliciano coughed an gave a small sigh of relief as they started to come up to his house

"You live there?" Vash said stopping completely

"Yea...well sorta, come in and you'll know what I mean!" Feliciano said running up to the enchanted door and simply pushing it open

Vash hesitated before following the idiotic Italian into his abode

Vash examined the house with a very critical eye

"Quite expensive looking decorations" he said firmly

"Ve? Really? My mom brings them here and places them up when she gets given things from her job"

"Which is?" Vash pressed

Feliciano paused and thought about it for a while not being able to reach a conclusion

"well...she's like a merchant...who can go anywhere in the world...and...Ve! She also heals people like Kiku's older brother!"

"The Chinese dragon" Vash nodded approvingly

He'd already acquainted himself with Kiku's family.

"well, it looks like we're the only people here so there's not really much to show really" Feliciano said hoping that Vash would just give up and go home but the blonde then continued to push past the Italian and walk into the living room

Feliciano followed the blonde but then stopped and stared at his frozen body

"Ve?" he questioned before looking around

Right in the centre of the room was a tub of warm water filled with various plants and...a girl

"I-it's you," Vash whispered still frozen by the girl

"Ve! Lily" Feliciano exclaimed coming over "did you hurt yourself or something? That bath smells of strong magic"

The green haired girl nodded before touching one of the un-bloomed flowers in her bath

"I came across some hunters in some far away forests and they didn't take lightly to my green skin," she said before breathing out

Vash watched in awe and amazement as her features changed rapidly

Green skin was exchanged for soft pink flesh and long blonde hair rolled down her sholders

"S-sorry for occupying your living room but Lovino said that he still hadn't properly cleared the bath in the alchemy room"

"Ve! It's not a problem" Feliciano said happily "oh yea! This is my friend Vash, he's an ex-assassin guy but he's really pretty cool" Feliciano smiled

Lily looked up at the man before blushing madly

"Oh, I know you!" she exclaimed (rather pathetically) "y-you were near that northern village all those years ago"

Vash then coughed and turned around promptly

"I-I was" he stuttered

"Ve! So you know each other, how cool" Feliciano smiled

"She's the reason why I didn't report you to the royal court," Vash said almost to himself

Feliciano looked from one to the other before unintentionally giving a knowing smile

"Well...I have to go now" Vash said leaving as fast as possible

Feliciano then looked down at lily that had sunk even deeper into the bath

_'How cute'_ the Italian thought gleefully.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Feliciano groaned as he ran _really_ slowly around the usual circuit

Kiku was (again) beating him by a few laps and almost done

"Come on Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted commandingly "don't make me keep you back for extra lessons!"

Feliciano whimpered and stared to run a little bit faster not wanting to be kept back again, Ludwig always looked disappointed when he didn't keep up with the rest of the class with physical tests

When he had finally finished all 10 laps, Feliciano basically collapsed on the bench

"20 minutes after everyone else" Ludwig said before giving a sigh "at least you're improving"

Feliciano smiled up at the German

"Can we go out to celebrate? This is the first time I've ever been able to finish less than 45 minutes before everyone"

"I can't Feliciano I've got to—"

"_Please?_ I did my _best,"_ Feliciano said standing up and moving extremely close to the German

"I'm sorry Feliciano but—"

"But I'm coming over again today so you're going to have to do it tomorrow" Vash said simply

Feliciano looked past the German and spotted the Swiss ex-mercenary

"Ve? But I didn't—"

"Ok" Ludwig cut in "we'll go tomorrow instead"

Feliciano gave a smile and started chuckling happily

"Come on" Vash said sternly grabbing the Italian by the collar and starting to drag him back through the courtyard.

* * *

**...oOo...**

"So..." Vash said conversationally as they walked the path up to Feliciano's home "is lily still at your home?"

"Ve~" Feliciano smiled "she's going to live with us from now on apparently"

"With two guys?!" Vash exclaimed already knowing of Feliciano's tempered older brother who he was consistently warned about

"And Elizabeta, she spends most of her time in another kingdom with her boyfriend so you probably won't see her but lily will spend a lot of time with her"

Feliciano watched as Vash gave a barely noticeable smile of relief

"So what is she?" Vash asked

_'Asking about her again'_ Feliciano thought happily

"Ve, she's a nature goddess" he smiled "usually they have their own forests but hers was-"

"Burned down" Vash finished "I was there"

Feliciano stared at him in confusion for a second before it all started to click into place

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence

Feliciano could see that the ex-mercenary was obviously only thinking about the goddess

When the Italian finally opened his door, he immediately directed the Swiss man to the kitchen where he knew she would be

He'd seen her cooking enough times to know she loved doing so,

"Who is this?" a very sly voice came "not you little boyfriend is he?"

"I would never do anything of that sorry with him!" Vash exclaimed with utter disgust before storming into the kitchen

"So then who is he?" Elizabeta asked

"he's lily's admirer" Feli whispered happily before dragging the cat woman to the kitchen entrance where they could observe the seemingly cold hearted man awkwardly give the sweet nature goddess some vibrant red flowers

"How cute!" Elizabeta squealed quietly **(A/N- it's possible guys -.-)**

"I know right?" Feliciano smiled "and the best part is his crush on her secured me a night out with Luddy tomorrow"

Elizabeta gave a small squeal of happiness before grabbing the Italian

"We've got to sort out what you going to wear and how you're going to play this and.._.Oh_, this is **_fantastic_**!" she said happily dragging Feliciano upstairs before pausing

"Lovino has been sleeping in his room all day so let's be quiet ok?" she asked slowly walking thought the corridor

"Actually I think him and Antonio have been _'not doing lovey dovey crap'_ all day" Feliciano said using quote marks

Elizabeta then stopped and started to tear up

"All my boys are growing up" she sighed before once again dragging Feliciano and practically throwing him into his bedroom.

* * *

**Alright boring chapter but I swear the next one will have some more gerita**

**I just wanted to establish more relationships and somehow rope Germany into**

**a totally not ****_*cough cough_**** TOTALLY SO ****_cough*_**** date with Italy**

**sorry it's so short but I've just started school again so...yea...**

**Until I update again **

**Adios :D**

**Panda out.**

**ヽ ****(●´∀｀●****)ノ**


	5. Chapter 5

**alright guys so sorry this isn't an update but...yea**

**i've been busty and really sick for a while (and it just got really bad this weekend which is when i was planning to update everything)**

**but now i'm starting to feel better**

**for some stories i know where im going but i don't know how to write it down...**

**but for some stories i just cant think on where to go so review with ideas because they make the world go around :D**

**i hope i can update for everything soon so please have faith in me**

**i'll try not to postpone updating for too long though**

**panda. out.**


End file.
